bushwhackerfandomcom-20200215-history
Ye Olde Shoppe (Haven Residential District)
Return to the World Map Exits: :Up: N/A :Down: Haven Residential District :Left: N/A :Right: N/A :Cellar: The Store Basement Exit Unlocks: :Up: N/A :Down: Is already open :Left: N/A :Right: N/A :Cellar: Start the Quest Mark's Gem Stash Quest/s Starting: Mark's Gem Stash Quest/s Progressing: Who Saw What Quest/s Completing: Mark's Gem Stash Puzzle Size: N/A Custom Item/s: N/A Notable NPC/s: Tim the Shopkeeper (Right), Markus the Gem Trader (Left), Diane the Magnificient (Center) (appears when you progress to Level 30) The primary named Shop in the game, you gain access to it almost immediately. Inside there are two NPC shopkeepers behind a counter, and a single information NPC to the right to explain the use of Bush Bucks. A third NPC shopkeeper appears behind the counter upon reaching Level 30, where the Spell Book opens up and spells become available. 'Markus The Gem Trader' "Hello! I can help you trade many of your lesser gems for better gems, or one of your better gems for many lesser gems! Each gem trades at a different ratio! You don't lose any overall value for trading gems, since you can always trade back for what you had before! Take a look!" Markus is one of the few NPCs in the game who'll let you up- and downgrade Gems, as such he's highly important and useful throughout. 'Timothy the Shopkeeper (Right NPC)' "Hello! Welcome the General Store! You can buy items here to refill energy, improve your character, or unlock new areas! Feel free to look around!" 'Quest Items' Stat Upgrades= Sugar Packet : Increases the amount of energy you generate on each tick by 1. *'Price:' 250 Gold, 3 Agate, 3 Aquamarine, 3 Citrine, Level 6 ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Rusty Stopwatch : Decreases the amount of time between energy refill ticks by 60 seconds. * Price: 250 Gold, 3 Agate, 3 Aquamarine, 3 Citrine, Level 6 ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Sugar Cubes : Further increases the amount of energy you generate on each tick. * Price: 1,250 Gold, 2 Citrine, 2 Topaz, 2 Sapphire, Level 12, Sugar Packet purchased ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Shiny Stopwatch : Further decreases the amount of time between energy refill ticks by 60 seconds. * Price: 1,250 Gold, 2 Citrine, 2 Topaz, 2 Sapphire, Level 12,' Rusty Stopwatch' purchased ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Bracelet of Energy : Increases your maximum energy by 20. * Price: 5,000 Gold, 1 Ruby, Level 20 ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Ring of Power : Increases your maximum power by 10. * Price: 5,000 Gold, 1 Ruby, Level 20 ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Necklace of Mana : Increases your maximum mana by 10. * Price: 5,000 Gold, 1 Ruby, Level 20 ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Antique Stopwatch : Further decreases the amount of time between energy refill ticks by 30 seconds. * Price: 15,000 Gold, 2 Topaz, 2 Sapphire, 2 Ruby, Level 32, Shiny Stopwatch purchased ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Lollipops : Further increases the amount of energy you generate on each tick by 1. * Price: 50,000 Gold, 2 Sapphire, 2 Ruby, 2 Jade, Level 44, Sugar Cubes purchased ** Main Quest Related: ''' No |-| Gate Keys= '''Climbing Boots : Required to unlock the northern gate in the Shadow of the Mountain. * Price: 125 Gold, 2 Aquamarine ** Main Quest Related: '''Yes, Trouble in the Mountains '''Swamp Boots : Required to open the eastern gate in the Murky Trees. * Price: 250 Gold, 2 Citrine, Level 6 ** Main Quest Related: '''Yes, The Swamp Homestead (Quest) '''Magic Rope : Required to unlock the western gate in the Frigid Heights. * Price: 350 Gold, 1 Topaz, Level 9 ** Main Quest Related: '''Yes, Crazy Snow Lady '''Snowshoes : Unlocks the northern gate in the Rocky Pass. * Price: 2,500 Gold, 1 Sapphire, Level 20 ** Main Quest Related: '''Yes, Crazy Snow Lady '''Enchanted Ice Pick : Unlocks the eastern gate in the Frozen Lake. * Price: 2,500 Gold, 2 Sapphire, Level 24 ** Main Quest Related: '''Yes, The Most Important Piece '''Endless Waterskin : A waterskin that never runs out of water; unlocks the northern gate in the Dense Thicket. * Price: 5,000 Gold, 1 Ruby, Level 30 ** Main Quest Related: '''Yes, Escort in the Desert '''Boat Ticket : A boat ticket used for transit from the Harbour to the Island zones. * Price: 5,000 Gold, 2 Ruby, Level 40 ** Main Quest Related: '''Yes, An Island Vacation '''Voodoo Doll : Unlocks the eastern gate in the Balmy Coast. * Price: 15,000 Gold, 1 Jade, Level 44 ** Main Quest Related: ''' No '''Magic Ladder : Gives access to the western gate in the Palace Courtyard. * Price: 35,000 Gold, 2 Jade, Level 58 ** Main Quest Related: ''' Yes, '''Jungle Explorer's Badge : Grants you the right and privledge to explore the Jungle by opening the eastern gate in the Stinging Dust desert zone. * Price: 50,000 Gold, 2 Ruby, 3 Jade, Level 88 ** Main Quest Related: ''' Yes, A Royal Audience - In the Jungle! '''Friendly Lockpick : Instantly unlocks a single gate that requires friends to help unlocks it. This item is consumed when you use it. * Price: 19 Bush Bucks ** Main Quest Related: '''No |-| Lightning Spell Upgrades= '''Magical Trinket : Increases the power of your lightning spell so it can whack level 2 bushes; also increases the mana cost to 8. * Price: 125 Gold, 1 Citrine Main Quest Related: '''No '''Magical Amulet : Further increases the power of your lightning spell so it can whack level 3 bushes; mana cost increased to 12. * Price: 750 Gold, 1 Topaz, Level 6?, Magical Trinket purchased ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Magical Runestone : Further increases the power of your lightning spell so it can whack level 4 bushes; mana cost increased to 16. * Price: 1,000 Gold, 3Topaz, Level 12?, Magical Amulet purchased ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Magical Wand : Further increases the power of your lightning spell so it can whack level 5 bushes; mana cost increased to 20. * Price: 2,500 Gold, 1 Sapphire, Level 20 ** Main Quest Related: No Magical Sceptre : Further increases the power of your lightning spell so it can whack level 6 bushes; mana cost increased to 24. * Price: 5,000 Gold, 3 Sapphire, Level ??, Magical Wand purchased ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Magical Heirloom : Further increases the power of your lightning spell so it can whack level 7 bushes; mana costs increased to 28. * Price: 7,500 Gold, 1 Ruby, Level ??, Magical Sceptre purchased ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Magical Prism : Further increases the power of your lightning spell so it can whack level 8 bushes; mana costs increased to 32. * Price: 10,000 Gold, 3 Ruby, Level ??, Magical Heirloom purchased ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Magical Scroll : Further increases the power of your lightning spell so it can whack level 9 bushes; mana costs increased to 36. * Price: 20,000 Gold, 1 Jade, Level ??, Magical Prism purchased ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Runic Dice : Further increases the power of your lightning spell so it can whack level 10 bushes; mana costs increased to 40. * Price: 25,000 Gold, 2 Jade, Level 62, Magical Scroll purchased ** Main Quest Related: No Runic Card : Further increases the power of your lightning spell so it can whack level 11 bushes; mana costs increased to 44. * Price: 30,000 Gold, 3 Jade, Level 65, Runic Dice purchased ** Main Quest Related: No Runic Scented Candle : Further increases the power of your lightning spell so it can whack level 12 bushes; mana costs increased to 48. * Price: 35,000 Gold, 1 Moonstone, Level 70, Runic Card purchased ** Main Quest Related: No Magical Pearl : Further increases the power of your lightning spell so it can whack level 13 bushes; mana costs increased to 52. * Price: 50,000 Gold, 2 Moonstone, Level 80, Runic Scented Candle purchased ** Main Quest Related: No |-| Miscellaneous Trinkets= Flimsy Fishing Pole : Allows you to fish in Hat Head Lake. * Price: 50 Gold ** Main Quest Related: '''No, needed for the Daily Quest Cleaning up the Lake. '''Speedy Shoes : Allows you to use quick-whack, which lets you whack multiple bushes really quickly with only one click. * Price: 250 Gold, 2 Aquamarine, Level ? ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Ring of Speed : Increases your normal movement speed by 25%. * Price: 1,000 Gold, 1 Sapphire, Level 10 ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Mana Magnet : Increases your chance to win mana potions while reducing your chances to win gold. * Price: 1,000 Gold, 1 Sapphire, Level 12 ** Main Quest Related: No Glowing Crystal : Increases your chance to win power potions while reducing your chance to win gold. * Price: 1,000 Gold, 1 Sapphire, Level 12 ** Main Quest Related: No Prospecting Tools : Increases your chance to win gems while reducing your chance to win nothing. * Price: 2,500 Gold, 2 Sapphire, Level 16 ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Fruit Knife : Increases the amount of energy awarded from food won in bushes by 1. * Price: 5,000 Gold, 1 Ruby, Level 20 ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Book of Monsters : Increases the chance for monsters to drop 3 items instead of 2. * Price: 5,000 Gold, 1 Ruby, Level 20 ** Main Quest Related: '''No '''Mana Focuser : Reduces your spell whack mana cost by 10%. * Price: 20,000 Gold, 1 Jade, Level 26 ** Main Quest Related: ' No 'Energy Items Category:Shop Items